


Are you lost, baby girl?

by willows_bee



Series: Your Local MCYT Market (Oneshots) [3]
Category: The Lorax (2012), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Kinda, M/M, Please dont kill me, THIS IS A JOKE IM SO SORRY PLEASE, crackship, george is mentioned, im gonna cry, im so fucking sorry, sapnap is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willows_bee/pseuds/willows_bee
Summary: dream is new to the city. He was on his way back home before he found himself not even nearby it. he ends up sitting on a bench in the cold night, scared. but then he feels a sudden warmth and turns around, noticing a darker green jacket over his, and a tall male with a top hat looming over him with a toothy smile, asking him if he was lost.please this just for comedic purposes
Relationships: Dream | Clay/Onceler
Series: Your Local MCYT Market (Oneshots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007010
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	Are you lost, baby girl?

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i just committed a crime

Dream shivered, hugging himself tighter as he walked down the empty street. It was around 9 o’clock at night, and he had no idea where he was. Dream was just heading back home from a McDonalds, and then he found himself in a way too quiet street with the feeling that he was going to be stabbed at any point.

He was scared. _So, so scared._ He just moved to this city a week ago, so he didn’t know his way around and didn’t know anybody. He had his phone but it was dead, it wouldn’t be useful in this situation either way. Dream trembled, from holding back tears or from the cold, he didn’t know. He just wanted to get home and go underneath his warm blankets.

In the distance, there was a bench near a park. He didn’t want to look homeless, but he was tired and cold, and it was his only choice to sleep on. Dream huffed and made his way over to the bench, sitting down as he brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. Dream didn’t care if someone would come and murder him, as long as he felt something other than the cold he was fine.

[•]

He didn’t know how long he sat there for, but it definitely wasn’t 9PM anymore.

Dream hadn’t fallen asleep at all, the cold weather preventing his mind from shutting down and closing his eyes. So, he sat there. No cars drove past him, nobody walked past him, he was all alone. Some stray cats and dogs came near him at times, though. Dream felt tears forming in his eyes, he was hopeless. No one was around to tell him the directions to the apartment he currently lived in, he was most likely going to die from hypothermia or hunger.. he should’ve stayed in Florida.

He hugged himself again as he held back tears, small whimpers escaping his mouth. Just warmth, warmth is what he wanted. He could stay out here as long as he had warmth.

_And then he felt a little warmer._

The blonde’s breath hitched as he felt something on his back, familiar to a blanket. Someone was here? Why hadn’t he heard them come? It’s silent as hell, he should’ve heard their footsteps. While Dream was having a mental crisis in his head, a person spoke up from behind him.

“Are you lost, baby girl?”

Dream immediately turned around to face the person, his eyebrows furrowed to show his annoyance. “Girl? Excuse you?” He hissed. Apparently that didn’t get a reaction out of the stranger before him as he only grinned. “I said what I said, didn’t I?” He laughed, walking around the bench to the front of Dream, who was trying his best to glare at the taller. “Anywho, like I asked, are you lost? It looks like you’ve been here for a while, and I know you probably have a home because of the clean clothing.”

Dream didn’t say anything, but he nodded. The tall male before him grinned wider as he reached a hand out. “I’ll take you home then, blondie. Say, what’s your name?” This guy definitely likes asking questions a lot, doesn’t he. Dream eyed the man’s hand, not taking it just yet. “How can I trust you? For all I know you could _kidnap_ me.” He questioned. The male only shrugged. “C’mon, how bad could I possibly be?”

Dream glared at him before looking at his hand again. He sighed and took it, letting the other help him up. “..Dream.” He muttered, and glanced at the tophat the man was wearing.

“Dream, eh? I’ve heard weirder names, but that doesn’t matter,” The male chuckled, and Dream was so close to snapping the man’s wrist at this moment. “You can call me Onceler, baby girl.” “Can you not call me that? What the fuck?” Dream grumbled. Onceler only grinned. Dream looked at the jacket— or coat that was draped over his shoulders. “..Why did you give me your coat? Aren’t you cold? Is this even _yours-_ ”

“Yes, it’s mine. I gave it to you because you’re cold, I can last without it.” Onceler interrupted. Dream looked up— _what the fuck he’s taller than him?—_ at the man in green, back at the coat, then back at him. A small smile formed on his face, appreciating the nice gesture. “Thank you.” He didn’t notice the other’s face warming up, fortunately.

“Oh, I’m currently living in an apartment near the Plaza with a McDonalds in it, do you know where that’s located?” Dream asked. Onceler thought for a moment before nodding, his grin turning into a soft smile. “Indeed I do, follow me.” He pulled Dream’s hand, which was never let go, and started walking to the Plaza.

[•]

While they walked there, they started up a chat. Dream learned that Onceler was basically a trillionaire from making a product but lost a lot of money a few years back, and Onceler learned that Dream was a popular youtuber. Before Dream knew it, they were at the Plaza, and he saw his apartment in the distance. His eyes widened and he stopped walking, pointing over to the building. “Hey, there’s my apartment!”

Onceler looked over at it and faltered a bit before smiling. “Well, I guess this is where we split paths.” He sighed crossing his arms, and looked down at Dream, who felt his gaze and looked back up at him. “You think we’ll ever meet again?” Dream thought for a moment before smiling. “If I get lost again, which is most likely to happen, of course.” He chuckled, Onceler doing the same.

They stared at each other for a little while longer, Dream feeling nervous and Onceler only having one thing on his mind, _kissing him._

So that’s what he did.

Dream’s eyes widened. The kiss was short, a bit longer than a peck, but it still shocked him. He stood there and slowly put a hand on his mouth, basically frozen as Onceler chuckled lightly. “I’ll see you soon, baby girl.” He said nonchalantly, and walked away. Dream turned around and headed to his apartment, hand still on his mouth.

Once he arrived there was a lady walking her dog, and she looked at him in confusion. “Are you okay sir?” She asked. All Dream did was nod and walked past her to his apartment room, unlocked the door, walked inside, closed it behind him and made a beeline straight to his bedroom. Grabbing his charger, he plugged his phone in, and turned his laptop on.

Once it was on he opened discord, clicking on a group chat that was active currently and began typing.

**Dream: geiegw, sapnpa, i dotn know if im high or not btu im fuckinrg hypervebtilwting**

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DONT KILL ME I HATE THIS TOO  
> IM DELETING THIS IF THIS BLOWS UP OR SOMETHING PLEASE


End file.
